Dusty
"Dusty" is a Tier 1 SFOD-D operator in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. He is noticeably known among players for his long, thick beard, sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap which reads "FDNY". Biography Medal of Honor 2010 Dusty is a Tier 1 operator working in AFO Wolfpack. He takes part in the operation to oust Taliban forces from the Shah-i-kot Mountains. Alongside Deuce, Dusty moves into the mountains on via ATV. While en-route to OP Clementine, Deuce and Dusty clear out a Taliban-held town and uncover intelligence about Taliban positions in the Shah-i-kot mountains. As the team splits up to continue the journey, Dusty and Deuce move up into a wadi to continue their approach to Clementine. However, Panther notices three Al Qaeda trucks moving towards the mountains. Dusty and Deuce infiltrate the town where the trucks had stopped and mark them with IR strobes. After marking the trucks, the pair head to OP Clementine, where they begin to mark targets for airstrikes from Reaper 31, an AC-130 gunship. Later in the day, Dusty aids Deuce in spotting Taliban positions. The pair eliminate a Taliban AA gunner, two Taliban camps and a mortar tube, as well as over a number Taliban targets. However, supposed-local fighters trip one of the pair's tripwires, resulting in Deuce and Dusty "going loud" and eliminating the targets. They discover that many of the fighters are not local, have tactical vests and modern radios. Dusty deduces that they may be Al-Qaeda. The pair then ambush an Al-Qaeda group investigating a wounded comrade, and discover a camp, which they clear and mark for an airstrike with red phosphorus. "Double D" move into position to provide sniper cover to AFO Neptune and eliminate targets while Neptune withdraws back over a ridge line. Medal of Honor: Warfighter In Warfighter it revealed that Dusty left the Army sometime after the events of the first MoH and was recruited into the CIA's SAD becoming an OGA. Behind the Scenes Appearances Non-Canon appearances *''MySims SkyHeroes'' (Cameo) *Battlefield Heroes (Cameo) Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-12 at 4.54.05 PM.png|Dusty at the beginning of Friends from Afar. Dusty2.jpg|Dusty in full combat gear. Medal-of-honor-2010 Dusty.jpg|Dusty with a M110. DoubleD.png|Deuce and Dusty's ATVs. US_SF_in_Afghanistan_v3.jpg|Dusty in real life. MOH_UK_Book_005.jpg|Dusty infiltrating a Taliban-held town. Trivia *Dusty is seen in the in-game footage during The Catalyst trailer, as well as having a live action double. *Dusty is notable for wearing a long, thick beard, which is a sign of masculinity among the Afghan people. *Despite being on the cover, the main menu, and being the character shown on the game's wallpapers, Dusty only appears in two missions, nor does he ever use an M4 like the covers and promotional art and wallpapers suggest. *He and Deuce are a sniper-spotter team. *Dusty made a cameo in another EA game, MySims SkyHeroes To visit his page on MySims Wiki, see here. *In yet another EA game, Battlefield Heroes, a person can dress their character up like him. For a page on what clothing items are needed for him, go to this page. *Dusty's long, thick beard seems similar to the bass player of ZZ Top of the same name, "Dusty" Hill. *Dusty was referred to in the localization files of Friends from Afar as 'Speedy'. "Speedy" was the callsign for AFO India team's team leader during Operation Anaconda in 2002. *Dusty is based on one of the SOF consultants for the game also known as Dusty. He is an ex-CAG operator and a former CIA SAD/SOG contractor, who now works for Vance & Brown Inc. He joined the project to impress his 19-year old son. *Dusty wears an FDNY baseball cap possibly as a way to honor the 'first responders' of the emergency services that were killed during 9/11. This is very similar to US Navy SEAL LT Micheal P Murphy, who wore an FDNY patch on his sleave, for the same reason, during his time in Afghanistan, he also earned a Medal of Honor posthumously during Operation Redwing on 28th June 2005. *Dusty was probably in the 75th Ranger Regiment, or at least Ranger qualified, before becoming an operator with SFOD-D, as evidenced by his coffee mug in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. This is supported by the fact that most Delta operators start their careers in either the 75th Ranger Regiment or with the Army Special Forces, the "Green Berets." *in the mission finding feraz if you look carefully at the dusty cutscene when he put his feet up on the table you can see that he ismissing his right leg and that he has a fake leg. Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:NPCs Category:Males Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters